


A Little Unsteady

by ahnox



Series: Haikyuu #goals [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anxiety, Comfort, Crying, Drinking, Fear of Discovery, Future AU, Hurt, M/M, Moment of Weakness, Multi, Post-Series, Self-Medication, huge cuddle session, really cute kisses, roommates au, slight homophobia, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnox/pseuds/ahnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only so much you can face before it all comes crashing down. It might have been easier if Kuroo's family abandoned him as soon as he came out to them. Truly, all he really needs are his loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Unsteady

Their three bedroom apartment was quiet.

"Kei?"

Nothing.

"Bo? Akaashi?"

Nothing.

Kuroo dropped his bag in a chair before walking around to make sure no one was home. A quick text revealed that the three of his boyfriends had just stepped out to buy groceries. He wandered into the kitchen and settled with a bottle of plum wine. His mother had called. Furrowing his brows, Kuroo took two big gulps straight from the bottle before realizing how much Akaashi and Kei would scold him. He wiped the mouth of the bottle and grabbed a glass.

He looked at the blank TV. In the dark room, he could see his own reflection. Black hair that look effortlessly messy. His face, usually seen with a dangerous smirk, looked strange tonight. There were lines of stress and bag showing under his eyes. Bokuto teased Kuroo saying they were designer bags.

He was tired.

Kuroo filled his glass and leaned back into the couch. He could still vaguely smell his lovers on it. A perk of living with them was their smells infused everything.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Kuroo felt his insides warm up at the though of his loved ones. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath to release all tension. But it was during this time that Kuroo started to think.

"Shit," Kuroo said. He drank a little more. He looked at his phone but no response of when his boyfriends would be back. His breathing got a little heavier. He couldn't trust himself to think right now. Kuroo nearly finished half the bottle before putting his glass down on the coffee table. His head was numb and thoughts were entering as fast as they were leaving.

Oh! The phone lit up! Kuroo reached for the only light illuminating the room but missed. He pressed his face next to his phone before he was able to read the text.

 **[Kei]** : Don't eat anything. We're on our way back.

Kuroo started to giggle to himself. There was nothing in the apartment. What could he have eaten? Wait. There was alcohol. Always alcohol. Constant and loyal. Kuroo wanted more plum. He had to do this slowly or he'd make a--whoops. Too late.

"Fucking hell." Kuroo banged his head on the table before going to the kitchen to grab paper towels. Good. All clean. Except for his clothes.

"KUROO! This is why we can't have anything nice!" The black haired man pointed at his reflection in the TV. He stripped completely in his shared room with Bokuto and pulled Bokuto's blanket around himself. When he walked back out to the living area, he was pleasantly surprised by the glass of alcohol he left. He fell onto the floor and sipped at it like a child, glass still on the table, not trusting himself to hold it.

The door unlocked, and Bokuto came crashing in. The lights were all off, and it was quiet.

"Kuroo! Are you asleep?"

"He won't be if you yell that loudly," said Tsukishima.

Akaashi turned on the lights and Bokuto nearly jumped back into Tsukishima, who was headed to the kitchen. Immediately all eyes were on their lone boyfriend.

Kuroo waved. "Not asleep." He pinched his own cheeks.

"Dude. Not fair. We were supposed to drink that together while marathoning Disney movies." Bokuto dropped his bags and walked over. With every step, his pout turned into a frown of concern. "Wasn't that a new bottle?"

Kuroo shrugged. He kind of remembered opening it, but was that today? What day was it?

Akaashi checked the liquor cabinet while putting the groceries away. "Yep. I bought the plum wine two or so days ago."

"Damn. You're a tank if you're not unconscious by now." Bokuto sat next to Kuroo. "And is this my bla--you're naked?" Bokuto covered Kuroo back up.

"Bo." Kuroo leaned into his best friend and boyfriend. Bokuto's body was warm. Strong arms held him tight. The soft blanket tickled his nose, but Kuroo didn't want it any other way. "Koutarou." Kuroo repeated into Bokuto's neck, and his voice cracked.

Tsukishima and Akaashi exchanged looks. Something was wrong.

Immediately, the younger two joined Bokuto and Kuroo on the ground. They pushed the coffee table away so all four of them could be comfortable. Bokuto was hugging Kuroo who had planted himself within Bokuto's embrace, face in Bokuto's neck. Tsukishima leaned into Kuroo's back, and Akaashi sat next to Bokuto, his head resting on Kuroo's shoulder.

"Koutarou." Kuroo repeated. Bokuto rubbed his lips against the top of Kuroo's head.

"Yes?"

"Kei?"

"Mhmm?"

"Keiji?"

"Kuroo-san. We're here."

"I know." Kuroo dug himself deeper.

Ever since freshman year, Bokuto and Kuroo were able to bounce off of each other. Energy. Comfort.  
Second year came and so did Akaashi Keiji. Level minded, he was able to help Bokuto and Kuroo in their us against the world mentality. Akaashi reeled them in from the heights and depths of life.  
Third year came and their last addition arrived in the form of Tsukishima Kei. He kept the third years entertained by his snipe remarks and kept Akaashi sane.

It was years before they were able to move in together.

But their parents were no closer to completely accepting the arrangement.

"I can't that day. It's....It's our anniversary." Kuroo knew he should have made up another excuse. His mother was not a forgiving person.

"God, how long has it been?" She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Well, with Bokuto--"

"No. Don't continue."

Kuroo became silent. It was hard to breath quietly.

"Tetsurou. Isn't it about time?" His mom leaned forward a bit. "Being out of the house is complete fine. You're grown up. However, it seems as though you're always avoiding these family reunions. I know it's hard to come home, but these events are for us to catch up, for us to meet newly weds and newly born family."

Kuroo's expression hardened. His mom didn't consider his boyfriends family. And under the concern, he knew that his mom was getting tired of answering for her son. Well, lying for her son.

_Yes. Tetsurou is doing fine._

_Today? Well, he took a trip with his volleyball club. Of course he still plays._

_I know. He has lots of female friends, but he can't seem to get himself a steady girlfriend._

_Yeah. He'll meet the right one soon._

"Then, let me bring them." Kuroo took a leap he wasn't ready to take.

His mother's shocked and disgusted face was enough of an answer, but his family were never ones to stay silent.

"Well, it would be the first time someone who's not a Kuroo attended."

Kuroo swallowed his next words. He knew what she meant. He couldn't be married to his boyfriends. Because he was gay. Because his country didn't acknowledge gay couples. Because his family didn't recognize gay couples. Because even if he adopted his boyfriends into the family name, they would never be welcomed.

So Kuroo swallowed his words and nodded. He also couldn't embarrass his parents. It wasn't their decision their son decided he liked men better. It wasn't their choice when their son decided he loved three men equally. It wasn't in their plans to have their son cohabit with his lovers.

Lying through his own teeth, Kuroo told his mother that it wasn't a permanent thing. Feelings change. Situations evolve. He promised he'd go to the next family reunion. Then he went home to darkness and his own thoughts.

Five minutes passed and Kuroo didn't say anything other than their names.

Being patient, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Tsukishima kept responding, "I'm here".

Finally, Kuroo let out an "I love you so much". While sobs wracked his entire body, all three of Kuroo's boyfriends kissed different parts of his body.

Bokuto felt so helpless. Usually it was Kuroo who held him until all the bad feelings went away. Or Akaashi would talk softly in his ear until he saw reason. Tsukishima wouldn't say anything, but the blond did his best to distract Bokuto.

Bokuto felt like crying himself. While Akaashi was the love of his life and Tsukishima was his joy, Kuroo was his other half. And his other half was hurting. Badly. But if his other half was in pain, Bokuto needed to be stronger.

"Tetsu. Tetsu." Bokuto repeated.

Akaashi and Tsukishima were on the same page. It was Kuroo's mom. She said something. She never failed to say something. But it was strange that Kuroo would react this strongly. If Kuroo's mom had something to say, Kuroo had something to say back.

"Kuroo-san, we all love you deeply. It's something we--I realize daily. The four of us...I wouldn't have it any other way. I've never felt more complete." And on and on Akaashi went, telling Kuroo of how amazing they were and how perfect Kuroo was.

Tsukishima was lost. Bokuto was easy. Since Tsukishima didn't show affection in a familiar way, a little act of reaching out brought Bokuto out of any of his bad moods. But right now, Kuroo was the one who fell into sadness. No offense to Bokuto, but Kuroo thought more so it was harder to distract Kuroo away from his thoughts. Tsukishima did what he could. Though it was hard to leave Kuroo's shaking body, Tsukishima got up to get dinner ready. Immediately, Akaashi took the blond's spot, keeping Kuroo sandwiched in between bodies.

"I want to be happy." Kuroo spoke up. The crying didn't help his mind clear. The alcohol never helped. "You guys make me happy. But how can it make so many other people unhappy?"

Bokuto and Akaashi looked at each other. Bokuto raised Kuroo's face so they could kiss. Tears from Kuroo's face wet Bokuto's cheeks. Bokuto didn't stop kissing Kuroo and kept at slow pace.

"Your happiness is the responsibility you have to yourself. Pleasing everyone is impossible and takes away from your own happiness. Bokuto-san, Tsukishima-kun, and I will fight whomever chips away at your happiness."

Kuroo smiled into Bokuto's kiss at the sound of Akaashi's reassurance.

Everything will be okay. Kuroo gulped down another sob, another anxiety arising. ~~What if it's not?~~

"Hold...Hold onto me." Bokuto held tighter and Akaashi leaned in more. And later, Tsukishima fed Kuroo dinner in between small kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've really been into X Ambassador's 'Unsteady'. While listening to it on repeat, i wrote this fic in hours. Inspiration hit me hard. Especially since this has also been happening in my personal life. Disapproval.


End file.
